Super Smash Bros
by Makkura Ookami
Summary: The somewhat 'normal' life of the smashers of SSB, with twists and turns, all for fun!


Please note: I'm writing this fanfiction for fun, I'm portraying the characters how I see them. They WILL be OOC, and if you don't like it please don't read. If you do read this, thank-you very much ^ ^ Don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sore Love, a Newcomer, and A Missing Angel**

"Hah!" Pit lept into the air, smashing the smash ball before his opponents. His eyes turned yellow and his body started flashing different colors. He raised his bow then aimed, "Three sacred treasures!" He shouted, as armor appeared on his body. He started shooting an immense amount of arrows and energy blasts at his opponents. Fox and Mario did their best to avoid the attacks, but it was no use. It _WAS_ Pit's final smash after all. The arrows and light beams sent Fox and Mario flying off the stage, as Pit's body stopped flashing colors and his eyes turned back to the beautiful blue they were supposed to be.

"GAME!" the announcer, Master Hand, boomed through the speakers. Pit raised his special bow Lady Palutena gave him, victorious. "Lady Palutena, victory is ours!" He shouted to the sky.

In the stadium's stands, a tall, well built, indigo haired man cheered loudly, "WAY TO GO PIT! YOU DID IT!" He shouted. Pit, hearing the blue haired mercenary, looked up and smiled at him. He turned and ran out the stadium doors. He ran down a hallway, trying to make it to the stands when a small swordsman stopped him.

"That was a good show, Pit. Good job." He said in his tiny voice.

Pit was in a hurry, but he kindly thanked to tiny swordsman, "Thanks Toon Link! I-I really need to get somewhere..." Toon Link made a face.

"You are supposed to play with me! You're done with your match!" He whined.

"Toon Link, I didn't promise that at all... Come on, let me pass."

Toon Link frowned, "It's not fair! I wanna play! Fine... Go..." Toon Link stepped aside.

Pit looked at him, "Thanks. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Toon Link's eyes lit up, "Yea! Okay!" Pit smiled and ran on down the hall, climbing a few stairs, and ran up into the stands. The blue haired swordsman was waiting there for him. Pit glided over and hugged him. "Did you see that Ike?! I thought for sure I was going to lose before the smash ball was released!"

Ike smiled, and laughed lightly, "You did a great job, Pit!" Pit flapped his wings in excitement. Another blue haired swordsman walked over. He was the Prince of Altea, and my was he beautiful. Yes, he was truly beautiful, he had perfect skin, perfect body shape, perfect hair, teeth, EVERYTHING! He was more beautiful than all the princesses that lived in the Smash Mansion! And boy, were they jealous.

"Oh, hey Marth!" Ike said, smiling at the Prince.

Marth smiled back, "Hello Ike." Pit let go of Ike, his eyes scanning the crowd. His wings drooped when he didn't see Robin. He said he'd watch the match! Ike didn't notice, he kept talking to Marth.

"Where's Roy?"

Marth shrugged, "Somewhere in this crowd... I'm hungry, we should go get some lunch." Ike nodded. At mention of his name, Roy appeared by Marth as if summoned.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked, running his hand through his red hair. Ike stared at the red haired general for a bit, then shook his head.

"You appear wherever you hear your name, don't you?"

Roy shrugged, "Not always." He replied honestly.

Marth lightly laughed, "Well, now that you're here, you can go to lunch with us."

Roy scratched his head nervously, "Um, actually Marth... I promised Falco that I would do training matches with him..."

Marth waved his hand, "It's fine, it's fine." Roy nodded a thanks and ran from the stands. Marth stretched, "Now let's go to the c-"

"Your little group is... Cute."

Marth yelped and hugged onto Ike, startled by the voice behind him.

"Hi Samus!" Pit smiled and his wings fluttered. Samus nodded a hello. Ike laughed at the Prince. Marth let go and regained his composure.

"Hello Samus." He greeted kindly, as if he did not cling onto his blue haired friend out of fright. Ike hadn't seemed to mind anyway.

"Hm... I came over to ask if anyone has seen Dark Pit. He's been gone for quite a while and isn't in his room. The Master Hand told me to ask around to find out where he is." Marth shook his head no, while Ike shrugged.

Pit rubbed his head, "Last I saw him was a week ago, in his bedroom. I have noticed Dark Pit's absence... But I didn't care that much..." He admitted, looking away.

Samus noticed Pit's complexion and gave him and assuring pat on the shoulder, "It's okay, I know you two aren't exactly the best of friends." Pit nodded and Samus walked away. Marth's stomach growled and he whined in return.

"I'm REALLY hungry, can we go eat now...?" Ike gave a swift nod and the three went to the cafeteria.

As they were sitting down to eat, Link came over, asking to join them. The three nodded, smiling. Link sat and smiled back. "How have you guys been? That was a great match Pit!"

Ike rubbed his head, "I'm fine."

Marth gave a slight nod, "Very well, and yourself?"

Pit's wings fluttered, and his eyes widened. It was the first time he'd ever heard Link speak in two full sentences. "I'm great! Thanks a lot!"

Link's smile grew bigger, as he heard these answers. He acknowledged Marth, "I'm fine."

The small group started eating. For the perfect, polite prince Marth was, he wasn't really that good with table manners when he was really hungry... Link stared as Marth scarfed down his food. Ike just continued eating, it was completely normal to him, for he too, ate the same way. Pit laughed at his blond haired friend. Link never really ate with them, he ate with Toon Link and Zelda, because Roy always pushed him away from the table. Any time Roy wasn't at the table, Link took his chance.

But Marth was never this hungry at those times. Marth and Ike finished eating quickly. Ike got up and went to get more food, and Marth apologized for his behaviour.

"Hey Marth, I heard they're serving your favorite dessert." Link said. "Really?" Marth stood and went over toward Ike. Pit and Link immediately stood and ran out of the cafeteria. They went straight to Roy. They knew he wasn't training with Falco, they were in on his plan.

"Hey Roy, we're here!" Pit said, gliding over to him.

"So, have they shown any signs of being or getting back together?" Roy asked.

Pit's wings drooped, "Unfortunately no..."

Roy sighed, "Well, then I guess it's up to us to get them back together. Link, put these in Marth's room." Link nodded, and took the card, chocolates, and flowers.

"Aren't the flowers a bit much?" Pit asked.

Roy shook his head, "I know Marth better than anyone. This'll work for sure." He grinned. After Link came back, the three went back to the cafeteria.

"Hey, where were you?" Marth asked.

"We were getting Roy." Link said.

Roy sat next to the prince, "Falco had to leave early. Star Fox stuff."

Marth and Ike nodded understandingly. There was a loud crash and a tray clattered to the floor. Everyone stopped eating and looked toward the noise. It was the newcomer, Corrin. He made a sad noise, bending down to clean up his food. Some smashers started laughing at him. Corrin glanced at them, then ran out of the cafeteria. Robin quickly excused himself from his friends and female self, then ran after Corrin.

He followed Corrin through the hall. Corrin didn't know Robin was following him. He went through a small hole that led under the stairs and sat, covering his face. Robin stared at the hole. He removed his coat, then crawled through.

"Hey, uh, Corrin, right?"

Corrin looked up, startled, "W-what? How did you get in here?!"

"Same way you did." Robin replied.

"You followed me? Why?" Corrin had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Because. I don't want you to be alone. Don't pay attention to those other smashers, okay?"

"But..."

"No buts. You be you, it'll be fine." Robin gave him a kind, warming smile.

Corrin shook his head, "I can't go back in there..." He pouted.

"Well then... I'll be looking forward to our brawl."

"Huh?"

Robin winked, then left. Corrin was confused by what Robin had said, but let it slide. After a few minutes, he came out of hiding. He didn't have the courage to go back to the cafeteria, so he went up the stairs to his new room. He picked up the medium sized box that had once held all his stuff and put it next to the door, planning on taking it out later. He sat on his bed, picking up his sword and toying with it. He thought about Robin's kindness.

"He'd make a good freind..." He thought to himself, then there was a knock at his door. The knock startled him at first, making him drop his sword. After he picked it up, he asked who was there.

"My name is Palutena. There's no need to be afraid, I have something for you." Palutena replied.

Corrin of course didn't recognize the name, but he thought the goddess's voice was calm, and soothing. He stood and opened the door. Palutena handed him a good-sized rectangular metal white plate and a special marker.

"Here you go. You write your name on it, then give it to Master Hand. Within a day, it will be bolted to your door." She explained with a kind smile. She stepped aside, gesturing to the door across the way. Corrin stared.

"... Cloud Strife? Who are they?"

"He is from the Final Fantasy game franchise. You'll see him sooner or later, considering your room is right across from his. I will see you around, good bye." Palutena walked off.

Corrin watched then closed his door and went to his desk to write his name on his room plate.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Marth took his plate to the stack of dirtied ones and placed it at the top. Then he went up the stairs to his room to fetch his sword for training. When he entered, the flowers immediately caught his eye. They were his least favorite flowers. He scowled and picked up the card. Halfway through, he looked at the name.

He crumpled the card and growled, "Ike..." He didn't even bother to touch the box of chocolates, he just stormed out of his room. He headed for the stairs, only to bump into the person he was going after.

"IKE. What were you thinking?! Flowers I'm allergic to?! A crappy card?! Who do you think I am?!"

Ike looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh NOW you play dumb!"

Roy watched from right outside his own room, while Pit watched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, I don't care how many times you try to get back together with me, it's NOT going to happen."

"I don't know who gave you that stuff, but it sure wasn't me." Ike replied with a frown. "And even if I did, you don't have to bitch about it."

Roy chuckled and slipped into Marth's room while he was distracted. He put a small note under the box of chocolates, then quickly went back to his own room.

"Well, it seems your handwriting is on the card." Marth growled.

"Well someone obviously forged it! Stop blaming me, and stop starting arguments. I already got it, it's over between us, it was a mutual break up. Neither of us were ready for a relatio-" Ike noticed Pit midsentence. When the angel saw Ike look at him, he quickly ran away. Marth took a deep breath and went back to his room. Ike followed him and slipped in behind him.

"Oh, those are the flowers you're allergic to. And you hate them regardless..." Marth frowned at him. Ike ignored the look and took the flowers out for him.

Marth took another deep breath and decided to look at the chocolates, since he loved chocolate. He picked the box up and noticed the note. He picked it up and read it.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "From Roy, huh? Well." He opened the box and slightly smiled at the sweet sight. "I will save these for later... But first..."

He picked up Falchion and headed out his room down to Roy's room. He knocked twice on the general's door, who opened up right away.

"Yes? Oh, hello Marth!"

"Hello to you also, Roy. I came here to thank you for the chocolates."

"Ahh, well, you seemed like you weren't in such a good mood at breakfast, so since Falco canceled on training, I decided to get you some chocolate." Roy replied, rubbing the back of his head. Marth nodded, with a pleased expression, then walked away.

Pit was watching Ike from a distance, pouting. Ike had noticed him already, but hadn't said anything to him. He was instead asking Link questions, like if he's seen anyone go into Marth's room lately. Link replied with silence only. So he gave up on that and approached Pit, who tensed up.

"Hello Ike. Do you need something?"

"Just a few answers to a few simple questions. First, have you seen anyone enter Marth's room lately, besides him of course."

Pit nodded, "I saw Roy go in the other day, but Marth and him were going out to train anyway. Then I saw Samus go in, but only to inform him of something."

"Any people today?"

"Uhhh... You?"

Ike sighed. "Why are you so upset?"

Pit's wings drooped, "... Because, I saw you two arguing and it makes me sad to see that. You two got along so well, I thought you'd never break apart. I believe Marth truly loves you, and he yelled because he's heartbroken. You say it was mutual, but-"

"Okay, enough. It was a mutual break up, we both agreed we needed some space. Things weren't working out."

Pit thought about Ike's words, then he tensed up again, "Alright. I have to go talk to someone, so I must end our discussion." He said quickly before running upstairs, gliding down the hall, stopping at Roy's door. He knocked a few times. When the door opened, he pushed his way inside, "Roy, you said you knew Marth better than anyone and that this would work! It didn't work, you lied!"

Roy was startled at first, but then his expression changed and he shook his head, "I didn't lie. I'm sure it wor-"

"All it did was push them farther apart! And I thought about it. You said you knew Marth better than anyone, so that means you would know he was allergic to those flowers and he hates them! You played Link and I for fools, tricking us to believe we were helping them get back together when you real plan was to damage their relationship more and drive them farther apart! So in a sense, YES, your plan worked, for the purpose you intended!"

Roy said nothing, he just stared at the angry angel. "I just want to know WHY. Why would you do that to them? Were you the one who broke them apart too?!"

"No. I believe Marth deserves someone better than Ike. That break up was NOT mutual, not with feelings. Ike hurt Marth, and I'm never letting that happen again. EVER." He said sternly, brows furrowing. "Ike and I have never really been on the same page. But he made Marth happy. When they started dating, Marth looked better than ever, and I was glad he was happy. But then, things went downhill. Something happened, I don't know what, but that break up hurt Marth. Ike wounded his heart, so I know he wouldn't be a 'for better or worse' type of guy. So I won't let him hurt Marth like that again."

Pit was completely taken back by Roy's words. He didn't know what to say. Just then, Samus walked into the doorway, "Pit, get to the stadium. You're up against Robin and the newcomer."

"Huuuuhhh?! Another match?! But I already fought this morning!"

"I know. Master Hand doesn't really care. Let's go." Pit looked back at Roy, then followed Samus.

Corrin stared at the small floating platform he was told to get on. He was quite nervous, but thought at least he'd have Robin with him. Robin came through the door, "Hey Corrin! Excited for your first match here?"

"U-um... Yea! T-totally!" Corrin said, with a weak smile.

"Now, they told you not to actually hurt anyone, right? No actually cutting with your sword, nothing that can deal an immense amount of damage."

Corrin nodded, "They put something on my sword just in case." Robin nodded, understandingly, since his sword was the same.

"Well, let's go." Robin stepped on his floating platform. Corrin hesitated, but then copied the wizard.

The platform took them to the arena, and everyone did a fancy enterance, except for Corrin. He nervously stepped out into the arena and stood close to Robin.

"Ready?" The announcer, Master Hand, said. "GO!" Robin dashed forward, heading straight for Pit as Pit's teammate, Ryu, went after Corrin. Corrin yelped and barely dodged Ryu's attack.

"Hold still!" The street fighter bellowed. Corrin dashed away after sending an electrified ball of water in Ryu's direction.

Meanwhile, Pit was playing hard to get with the fire emblem wizard. Each time Robin attacked, he would jump out of the way last minute and fly over him, then hit him from behind. He was so close to sending Robin off the edge before Corrin crashed into him. Both of them jumped, startled, but Pit whipped around and grabbed Corrin's arm, throwing him up into the air and sending an energy arrow after him.

He turned to focus his attention back on Robin, but it was too late. The Wizard had already finished charging his electrical attack from his sorcery book, and sent the bolt straight at him, "Thoron!"

Pit let out a small scream, attempting to dodge the attack, but to no avail. The lightning hurled him off the stage. Luckily, he managed to get back up and brush himself off. Corrin fell back down the the ground, and laid there in shock for a minute, before Ryu grabbed him and kicked him in the gut, sending him off the stage. Corrin screamed and grabbed the ledge, hanging on in fear.

"Robin! Robin, help!" Robin turned to look at Corrin right as Ryu landed a punch to his back, sending him flying as well. Unable to grab the ledge, he fell down into the water below.

Corrin stared, wide eyed, as he watched his teammate resurface and shake the water out of his hair. He gulped and pulled himself back onto the stage, only to stand and come face to face with the angel. Pit smile, waved, then shot another energy arrow at him. Corrin yelped and jumped over him, and dodged Ryu's attack as well. Panting hard, he ran to the other side of the stage.

"Alright... Time to get serious." He mumbled to himself. His expression hardened as he looked back up at the other two. Holding his sword firmly in both hands, he got ready to attack, just as a colorful orb flew past his face, startling him. He whacked it with his sword, sending it flying at the other two, who immediately went after it. Robin jumped off the platform that brought him back and also went after it. Corrin stared at them with an utterly confused look on his face.

Pit managed to hit the Smash Ball a few times, but the force sent it back over Corrin's head. Corrin still didn't know what it did, so he hit at it again. Weakened, the Smash Ball burst and Corrin's body began to glow. For some reason, he knew exactly what to do. Feeling the energy in his body, he ran at Pit and Ryu. Before they had a chance to retaliate, he smashed down on the ground, sending Ryu and Pit into the air. The area around them seemingly changed to a rocky background, as Corrin changed into his dragon form. Pit and Ryu stared in shock, as Corrin stomped the ground, roared, then sent a massive whirlpool to attack them. Pit and Ryu could do nothing to avoid it, as it sent them off the stage. The rocky background illusion changed back to the stadium, as Corrin turned back into his human form. He turned to see Pit and Ryu fall into the water below. He grinned and turned to Robin, who smiled back.

"That was pretty awesome! With how things are going, we might actually win this fight!" Corrin nodded with determination.

The platforms brought Pit and Ryu back to the stage. Pit scanned the crowd before hopping off and grabbing an X-bomb that was there. He threw it to the ground and it activated, shooting four pillars of fire. Robin managed to avoid the fire, but Corrin was stuck right in the middle of a pillar. After the fire stopped, Ryu landed in front of Corrin, "Hadouken!" He sent an energy ball toward him and sent him off the stage. Robin grit, charging his spell book again.

Pit noticed and ran toward him, "Not today Robin!" Robin dodged him, the kicked him in the back off the arena. Pit flew back on, and started to hit him with a series of attacks. Corrin came back on a platform and he jumped off. With new found confidence, he immediately attacked Ryu. Pit kept up his attacks and Robin tried to get away from him.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

Pit dashed at Robin and hit him with a strong uppercut, with super armor on his arm, sending him flying into the water right as the announcer reached one.

"GAME." Master Hand boomed. Pit jumped up and down in victory and Ryu crossed his arms and huffed, while Corrin looked around confused. Robin was brought back to the stage.

"The winner is... Blue team!" Master Hand bellowed.

Pit spun his bow and struck a pose, "Easy win, easy win! Easy peasy!"

Ryu just made a gruff noise. Robin smiled and began clapping. Corrin looking at him, perplexed, but followed his actions and clapped as well. Pit then turned his attention to the newcomer and glided over to him.

"That was AMAZING!" He exclaimed, startling Corrin. "That brawl was so fun! Your final smash is SO cool! I can't wait to fight you again! Oooh! Maybe we could be teamed up some time too!" He said excitedly.

Corrin nervously looked at Robin, who just smiled and pat him on the back.

Corrin looked at Pit and smiled slightly, "Um... I guess... It was pretty fun..."

Pit grinned and nodded. "Well, see ya!" He glided toward the stadium's exit.

Meanwhile, Samus was continuing her hunt for Dark Pit. She approached Peach, "Excuse me, Princess, but have you seen Dark Pit recently, by any chance?"

Peach thought for a second, then shook her head, "No, not at all, sorry."

Samus sighed and went to Link, "Hey, Elf-boy."

Link looked up with a frowned, but it softened when he saw Samus.

"Dark Pit, have you seen him?"

Link shook his head and Samus made a gruff noise. "That damn angel... Maybe..."

Samus took off running. She ran up the stairs to the rooms. She calmly walked down the hall to Dark Pit's room and knocked. Falco, who was walking to his own room, looked at her with a weird expression. He knew Dark Pit was missing, so he had no idea why she'd be knocking on his door. He shrugged it off and continued walking. Samus knocked again, and when there as no answer she opened the door and walked in. She turned on the light and began looking around. Everything seemed in place. His bed was made, his dresser was closed, his bow was on the wall...

Samus started to go toward his bathroom when she stopped and turned back around. Her eyes narrowed and she went to the bow.

"He almost never leaves without his bow..." she muttered to herself. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Now all I need to do is find his captor."

She went out of Dark Pit's room and down to Ganondorf's room. She looked around, then knocked. There was no answer so she slowly went inside. She began quickly looking around for any sign of the dark angel. She looked in the closet, the bathroom, under the bed. No sign of him, not a single feather. Samus sighed and left quickly.

She went to Bowser's room, and knocked, hoping for no answer. There wasn't, but just as she was about to go in the door opened. Samus looked down to see a sleepy looking Bowser Jr. standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um... Nothing, sorry to bother you." She walked away hastily as Bowser Jr. closed the door.

"He has to be in there... He was kidnapped, he wouldn't leave without his bow." She said to herself as she went back down the stairs.

"Hey! Samus!" Pit ran over to her. "Any news on Pittwo?"

Samus thought about telling him her theory, but decided against it and shook her head. "No, sorry."

Pit's wings drooped. They may fight a lot, but Dark Pit was like a brother to him. "Okay... Well, if it's any help, I found his bow in his room. Maybe you can use it as a clue in your investigation." He offered.

Samus nodded, "Of course, thank-you for the information." She walked off, as Pit went up the stairs to go to his clone's room.


End file.
